The Outback Waif
by Husky-Bitch
Summary: What happens to Mia when she runs into a brick wall, wait! A hot, buff, tanned guy at La Push High School. Will her life get better or will her past come running back... may be a bit dirty
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, sm does. I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

I can't believe it! I'm getting sent to ANOTHER foster home. So what, I lighted their house on fire, they were asking for it! I'm fifteen years old and an orphan going through the system. I don't know who my birth parents are, but I hate their guts, they left me and for whatever reason I never want to know them.

I've been in the system since I can remember and I've always gone to the big cities and now they are sending me to this place called "LA PUSH". Where the hell is that? And what I've heard of this place it sounds soooo boring. Who would want to live their?

Anyway I'm Mia and I have brown sweet eyes, yeah right, brownish-black hair and I take CRAP from NO one. I am so happy that I'm a bitch, which means I don't give a crap about anyone's life. Except Marshal, he's a cop/child services and well I have to be a "Good Girl" or else I'm put into a juvenile prison. He's the only one who's ever cared about me...

I was torn out of my thoughts by the guy sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Alex and I was just wandering if you want to grab a bite after the flight"

"Sorry, Can't"

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Because, 1. You're too old for me 2. I have to go straight away and 3. I just don't like your attitude, so leave. Me. Alone," I growled at him.

He shut up right away and faced forward and left me to peace for the whole flight. Thank god!

"Now, who are the lucky people to have the terrible moi!" I said as I opened the envelope. The letter read:

_Dear Mia Sarah Sue ..._

_On the 26__th__ of January you will be fostered off to the head chief of La Push reservation, Mr. William Black. You will be sent to La push High School under Mr. Black's name. _

_Yours sincerely_

_ Marshal_

Oh! How dare he use me fucking middle names in the letter I know my fucking middle names. I hate my middle names, they suck. Then over the inter-com came a voice saying "Please buckle up, we are about to begin our descent into Seattle airport be sure..." that was when I buzzed out thinking.

_**Time to meet Mr. Black**_

:.:

I got off the plane only to find out that the dude 'Alex' was stalking me. I ignored him. As I got my bags off the carrousel, I was spun around only to meet that stupid dicks face.

"I thought you said you were too busy for a bite!" He angrily yelled through clenched teeth.

"Well I am okay, I'm leaving right now, you freak," I screamed dragging my crap to the exit.

:.:

As soon as the door opened a rush of cold air slashed out at me. Boy! Was it cold here, I felt like a Popsicle stick. I waited there for five minutes, till a huge, HOT, buff, tanned man came up to me.

"Hey, are you Mia Sarah Sue?" He asked with pleading eyes, he seriously looked like he had been running a marathon.

"Yeah and just call me Mia and what is your name?" I questioned.

He had his hand out to help me up, while shaking his head.

"I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son, it is a pleasure to meet you, we should get going it's getting dark and it's a long ride back," He said all with a smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever," I said walking past him with my bags in my hand.

"Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, I'll lead the way," He said with a stunned look on his face. He led the way to his Old, Red, Volkswagen Rabbit.

** Plese review, I want to know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, sm does. I only own my characters and the plot. **

_**Chapter 2**_

The car ride to La Push wasn't all that bad. I found out that Jacob Black is married to a girl named Nessie, he's 34 years old, not that he looks like it, has 3 kids, one which is my age and there are men down in La Push as buff as him. But that's all I know in that four hour drive about him. He tried asking me questions and I just said "I guess" and "I don't know" till he gave up, and I of course won.

A little later we pulled into this dirt, bumpy drive way and in front was a house small, wooden, a red russet colour on the outside, but yet so beautiful. Jacob saw me ogling the house with a huge grin on my face that he couldn't quite pinpoint where he's seen that look.

"This is your new home, hope you like it you have my old room so, don't paint it pink, okay!" Jacob told me pleading with his eyes.

"Why the hell would I paint a room pink, that's just gross," I said in disgust as I got out of the car.

I stood there for a minute, and then headed up to the house, leaving Jacob to carry my things up. I knocked on the door feeling so nervous thinking, 'WH-why am I so nervous, it's not like it's my first home or anything'. Then the door opened and I was greeted with an old man, tanned, black hair and he was in a wheel chair, I was guessing that's William Black.

"Hi I'm Billy, it's great to meet you Mia, come in," He greeted in pure happiness as he wheeled down the hall.

Jacob pushed me along, till we were in front of this tiny bedroom. It looked cosy and not too bad, if I do say so myself.

"This was my old room," Jacob said with a sigh of old memories.

"Please tell me, you did nothing nasty in here?" I asked terrified he might have.

"No, only in the rabbit though," He said smiling.

My face was white as a ghost and it's hard to creep me out.

_BANG!_

"Don't scare the young girl, don't listen to him he's just kidding," Billy said so sweetly after hitting his son on the back of head with a book of knowledge.

As soon as I saw the book's title, I just couldn't help myself.

"Ya can't whack knowledge into his head Billy," I said with a huge grin on my face.

Billy was laughing at my joke even Jacob was too. After the laughing session the guys went so I could get settled in. Billy and I had pizza for dinner; Jacob didn't stay because he had to go home for dinner himself. He is so whipped, what a sucker.

After dinner Billy and I watched a bit of TV, baseball was on and well I like the game, just not a top notch fan like Billy is.

"So kiddo, you have school tomorrow and your uniform is in the closet and your books are on the table in the blue bag," Billy told me.

"I'm going to bed , don't stay up to late it's a school night and your alarm clocks set to six, have a good night's sleep"

"Good night, and thanks I'm heading to bed anyway," I said as he wheeled off to his room, and I swear I saw him smiling like the sun had just come up, as he wheeled away. After that I got my books, had a shower and went to bed. But before I fell asleep I thought

**I wonder how Quick I can piss the teachers off?**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review=p<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, sm does. I only own my characters and the plot. **

_**Chapter 3**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Oh, god, what time is it? As I looked at the clock it read 6:08A.M. Who the hell wakes up at this time in the morning!

_Knock! Knock!_

My head shot up along with my whole body. In three steps I was at the door, when Billy opened up the door before me.

"Morning, Breakfast is on the table," He said all with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Morning, I'll be out in a minute," I said through my yawns.

As I shut the door, I started to wonder what breakfast was. Then I heard voices outside booming away laughing and so many "Hello", "Hi", "Is she here?" and it honestly sounded like a zoo was lose and all the animals are going nuts. Then it quietened down and I could hear nothing. So I got dressed in to the lame uniform, I had to wear a skirt, ewww! I got all my stuff for school together and stuffed into my back pack; put my hair into a pony tail with my fringe hanging to the left side of my face.

"Well... I'm hungry," I spoke aloud as I got out of my room.

I dumped my bag near the door without realizing that there were people staring at me. As I was facing the door I thought "Oh! Joy" and turned around saying

"Hi".

Then going to the kitchen, where laid my breakfast and my favorite too, choc-chip pancakes with strawberries, bananas and apples cut-up lying around it with Nutella spread on top.

How'd he know my favorite food?

As I was turning I was met with a pair of arms squeezing me. I swear I stopped breathing.

"Rachel, leave the poor girl alone," Said a firm deep voice.

"I can't help it, it's just she's- she's," Then Rachel started crying and I couldn't do anything except say "Hi Rachel". She shot her head up and smiled one of those 100 watt smiles, that smile could kill people.

"Sorry about Rachel, she's just having a hard time letting go of her baby girl, it's her first day in school," A tall, tanned guy told me.

"By the way I'm Paul and of course you've already met my wife, Rachel," Introduced Paul.

"Mad, I'm Mia," I said, I still have my smile on, but sometimes I really do wish I had a mother... Sometimes.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, I ate my breakfast while talking to Rachel and Paul. They were dropping me off at La Push High, because Billy had an emergency Council meeting. As I got ready to go I heard Paul Saying to Billy "I heard another one phased".

I hell hope he didn't mean shape-shifters, I hope he means...A developing phase.

_*Gulp*_

I'M SO SCREWED!

* * *

><p>Please review=0<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting HIM!

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, SM does. I only own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Rachel and Paul dropped me off at LP high and I said I would walk, felt like fresh air. When I stepped into that corridor I swear I smelt a sickly sweet scent that made me want to vomit, but soon it faded away. As I walked to the administration people kept staring at me. But I kept walking; I'm so used to being a freak, so why not follow it and add a pinch of Bitch. I was waiting in there for five minutes before I got my school schedule

Period1 _French

Period 2_ English

_**Lunch Lunch Lunch**_

Period 3 _Maths

Period4 _Drama

Period 5_ Biology

_**Lunch Lunch Lunch**_

Period 6 _History

Period 7_ Gym

Period 8 _Study Hall

Well, they aren't that all bad, cut out gym and I'm happier than a horse.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Time for French, baby, my favourite language only because it's so romantic! Yeah I cannot be a bitch you know! I do have a heart!

_Bang!_

Stupid dang thoughts again! I got to stop running into walls. As I was looking at the ground a huge hand propped into my line of vision. When I looked up all I could see were these beautiful brown eyes, my heart was beating so fast I could hear them in my ears. Then his face scrunched up in a disgusted way and I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking "What a stupid ugly girl!" and it in flamed me and I got up and walked past him to go to French with mean look on my face. I can't believe it he has me already stirred up. Jerk!

Then someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. That Jerk was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What do you want?" I manically said through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I don't know your name, what is it?" He asked with love playing all through his voice also in his eyes.

"None of your business," I bitterly told him as I yanked my hand out of his grip and walked off to French feeling happy, mad and out of them both terribly sad!

:.:

French was so funny the teacher, Mr. Wong, fell over two chairs and he was so much like a rodeo clown. In English were learning about William Shakespeare's Plays and the classic 'Romeo and Juliet', what a heart throb! Stupid fucking girly moment.

As I walked to into the cafeteria, I found an empty table and sat down. I really hope I don't see that Jerk anymore, I talked too soon.

"Hey is it okay if I sit here?" Jerk asked, sounding nervous yet happy. WIERD!

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to be alone. Okay!" I answered really getting annoyed now.

"I'll leave you alone only if you tell me your full name and I'm Jason," He proposed with his white teeth showing.

"Fine, Mia, Now get lost!"

Why the hell does he want to know my name? I grabbed my lunch from my bag, and I had a peanut butter sandwich. When I looked up he was still sitting across the table from me and before I could say anything, I saw his lunch and there were THREE whole plates of food on his tray.

"What are you, an endless pit?"I said without thinking.

My eyes were bulging out of their sockets and my mouth was hanging open. He just laughed at me. He thought it is was funny.

"What? And you said you would leave me alone when I told you my name and I did, so why you still here?" Propping my elbows up, to hear more.

"You didn't say your FULL name," He answered with his cocky grin facing me. I didn't notice till my heart started racing that I was smiling. Actually smiling and then it faded away.

"Well, you're never going to hear it," I said bluntly and got up with my bag and sandwich and went to wait outside my next class eating my peanut butter sandwich. Until I saw a group of people huddling around a little girl, I got up to see what was going on, only to hear.

"Please! I don't have any money," Pleaded the little girl.

"Yeah right! Than what's this then?" Said the bitch, snatching a little bag out of her hand.

"LIAR!" The bitch screamed and pushed the little girl over and that pushed a hidden button to the limit. I snatched the little pouch off the bitch and helped the little girl up.

"I think this is yours, are you okay?"I asked concerned that she might be hurt.

Then the next thing I know is I'm faced with the bitch.

"Do you know who I AM?" She screamed, while the little girl scurried away.

"No and I really don't care," I said calmly without a care in the world. As I walked away I said "Do that ever again and you will remember me and I can prose you that!" I said with the anger boiling inside me.

Next thing I know the bitch is in front of me and my left check is canning,

"The names Bree, bitch and you'll remember it!" She turned with a snide look on her face, laughing with her gang. The anger just took over me again, again. I grabbed her and threw her into the locker and she looked shit scared.

"Don't EVER do that again, to anyone, you got it?" I screamed.

All she could do is nod and so I let her go and went back over to my bag. When I turned around Bree and her gang weren't there, no that little girl was with three hot, buff, tall and tanned guys. What is it with these people are they on steroids or something?

She looked around and then pointed at me and all three guys looked in that direction. Who do I see first of, the one and only Jerk Jason himself. What a lovely day!

He rushed over to me, checking me head to toe and saw my cheek turning purple and started shaking. So I flicked his nose, first he was surprised, and then he laughed like a mad man.

"You're a runaway from the Loony bin, aren't ya?" I asked desperately hopping.

"Nope, he's just Jason," Said one of his friends which looked like he was a trickster.

"Dam it! Would have made more sense," I said feeling out witted.

"Thanks for before, I would have been dead if Luna was hurt, I'm Ruth and this is Luna my little sister, and smarty her is Logan and I guess you've already met Jason," He said all in one breath.

I just nodded.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

With that said and done I went without say a word. Maths was a bore, Logan is with me in drama and he is a total class clown. Biology was okay and with lunch I just hanged out in the girl's toilet room reading 'Romeo and Juliet' that I got from English earlier that morning. History was fun for once and Jason was in the same class, but this girl was hanging onto him like a chew toy. Knew he was jerk. Gym was fun so fun, because it was cancelled 'because SOMEONE set the girl's locker room on fire, how awesome! In free period I finished all my home work. I walked home in peace and went straight to my bed and went to sleep thinking of ...Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review=u<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Intruder Alert!

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, sm does. I only own my characters and the plot. **

_**Chapter 5**_

_- Smash -_

What the hell was that? Is all I thought when I woke up. When I looked at the clock it was only 9:53p.m. So I got up to see what wrong, but stopped when I heard a voice saying "Keep it quiet". So I grabbed my baseball bat I got from my softball team before I moved to California.

I went out not a single light was on, but there were two people there and they were huge and when I mean huge, I mean buff, they must be using steroids. I had the bat ready to swing then suddenly the bat was gone and I was in a headlock.

"Who are you and why are you here?"Asked a female voice that sounded extremely grumpy.

"So lovely night, eh! What's your name and why are you in Billy's house?" I asked getting really tired of her game.

"Natalie, and were her to talk to Billy," Natalie told me sounding nervous yet so mad. It scared me.

"Okay, I'm Mia and I'll get Billy for you just next time knock and can I have my bat back! Please?"Pleading with whatever voice I had to get my bat and get away...FAST!

When she let go of me I ran to Billy's room and woke him up saying "a Natalie persons out there and needs to talk to you pronto!"I said so fast, and then I ran to my room and slammed the door.

I had my ear to the door with my heart beating so loud in my chest, listening in on their conversation because I wanted to know if she was a shifter and I want to know who the other shifters are too. So I can stay away from them. I hell don't want to get mixed in with them. Then a word switched me back into the conversation on the other side of the door.

"...vampires around and they won't go and they keep on calling 'We won't leave without HER' whoever SHE is she's damn important," Natalie inquired.

"I'll call the Cullen and tell them what you told me, get the packs together, old and new right here!"Billy told Natalie as if he knew what was happening.

"I hope love sick Alpha will stop trying to find where his imprint lives, just for a second or so!" Natalie angrily sneered, she must really love him.

Wow! No way! It can't be them! I need to run. As I got out of my school uniform, and into my joggers, a singlet with my green hoddie and my black shorts. I opened my window quietly and jumped out and ran into the forest, till I found what I was looking for.

"What are you here for?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Just wanted to see you and your blood that's all, baby!" Ryan oh! So sweetly answered stepping a foot closer. This made me step backwards. As soon as I saw his smile I knew I was in a load of shit so I started running back to Billy's house afraid and alone.

Why me?

**JPOV (Jason)** wolf's thoughts

I lost her scent, again, how can my imprint hate me so much. Well I know her name now Mia. What a beautiful name for a beautiful face.

Hey Alpha we got to go to your gramps place, emergency meeting, about the vamps that keep coming back, Natalie just told me, Said Ruth

And don't worry you'll find her soon and there is a things called a school you know

Yeah I guess so, let's get going before we get our asses whopped

I'm pretty sure Natalie would love to whoop your ass for you, you know because you guys have had sex and you guys did date till you met your imprint, of course, Ruth said

I shouldn't have said that, so, we are going to be dead if we don't get their now

Grandpas is sure to whoop our asses to china alone with our dads

Defiantly

As we ran to grandpa's house we chatted about life and the baseball game last night. I have the bestest friend in the world, we can laugh and be ourselves. After shifting it was difficult to be around people and then a day later Ruth shifted, then Natalie, Brandon, Hunter, Logan and our resent wolf Ava. I'm the same colour as my Dad russet red, but I have silver weaved through out my fur. We phased back and got in our shorts and ran all the way to grandpa's place. As we got into the house the nerves started to hit me,

"Hey, what's up?" I asked only realising then that both old and new packs are here.

"The vampires want someone and Natalie was chasing after one earlier tonight and the male one dropped a baby blanket that has rather unusual scent on it," My Dad told all of us, sounding so much like Grandpa Billy.

Why the hell didn't Natalie howl?

Aunty Leah grabbed the blanket from Dads hand and held it as if it were an old memory. She was crying into the blanket and it has been a long time since aunty Leah cried.

"Mama, what's wrong it's just a blanket?"Scared of seeing her mother in pain.

"It not just any blanket, sh-she's still alive!" Aunty Leah murmured

"Who's still alive Leah?"Dad asked kneeling in front of her mangled body.

"My baby," everyone was shocked, that Leah had a baby before Natalie. 'Cause that scent is pretty old... and familiar too.

"You had a kid before me and you didn't tell anyone, why would you do that?" Natalie asked ready to cry from the secret of her older sister. I went over to her and comforted her and the amazing thing is she didn't resist, she actually hugged into me more.

" I wanted to keep her, but I couldn't then I met your dad in the hospital and he said I should give her a fresh start, so I did and he was my imprint and I didn't want to ruin Quils life he was young and he had a imprint and...," She just cried into the blanket even more. Quil sat down on the floor stunned that he had a kid out there, which more likely hates his guts.

"Girl or boy, Leah" Quil asked looking down at the ground.

"Girl, she would be 16 in March," Leah said, lighting up a little.

"Why didn't you at least tell me about her?" Quil asked looking her straight in the eyes.

**Bang!**

Everyone turned to look at the door where the noise came from and there was my beautiful Mia! What the...?

* * *

><p>please review i really want to know what you think of my story,plz plz oh preety please!:P<p> 


End file.
